gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The hospital
Lilly hurt her leg so she gotta go to the hostpital. ( it shows in the Peterssons garden, when Lilly plays With her Daisy doll ) Lilly: ( laughs happy ) Anais: ( commes in ) hi, cousin! Lilly: oh, hi Anais! Anais: do you wanna play with me,Gumball,Darwin and Billy? Lilly: yes, of Course! But who is Billy? Anais: thats a new student in Gumballs class and togheter With hims twin sister, Monica. Lilly: Is Monica nice? Anais: well, i heard that she called everbody morons and called the school stupid about two weeks ago. Lilly: oh, thats sounds bad. Anais: true, but do you wanna go now? Lilly: sure! Anais: well, come on! ( Anais and Lilly runs away, while Gumball,Darwin and Billy talk to eachothers ) Gumball: hi Anais! Wheres Lilly? Anais: she is comming ( shouts ) are you comming Lilly? Lilly: im comming! Billy: Lilly,watch out! ( Lilly falls and start to cry ) Darwin: dude! Are you all right? Lilly: My leg! It hurts soo bad!! Anais: Billy,Gumball and Darwin, you stay here! I Will go and say this to Robin,Agnes,Beckie,Conny and Pac! ( runs away ) Lilly: ( Cries ) Darwin: dont cry, Lilly! Billy: ( sees Monica ) oh, no. ( Monica commes and have seen everything and start to laugh ) Gumball: hey! What are you laughing at?! Monica: i saw that little girl fall and that was funny! You should seen that! ( laughs ) Darwin: ( angry togheter With Billy and Gumball ) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Billy: ( angry ) how can you be so heartless!? Monica: come on! You can laugh for once! Gumball: ( angry ) laugh? LAUGH?! I dont laugh when somebody gets hurted! You Know why! Billy: ( angry ) Gumball has right, sis! You should know better! ( Anais commes running With Robin,Agnes,Beckie,Conny and Pac ) Agnes: ( scared ) Lilly! What happen?! Lilly: ( Cries ) i hurted My leg! Gumball: ( angry ) yeah, and Monica laughed about it! ( Conny and Beckie stares angry at Monica ) Beckie: WHAT?! Monica: but, im sorry! I didint mean to- Conny: ( angry ) yeah, sure! You laugh at everything! ( Richard and Nicole commes ) Richard: what is going on?! Robin: sis, my daughter broke her leg! Please call the hospital! Nicole: sure! ( runs away ) Robin: Darwin, bring some ice and Richard, bring some bandage! Darwin and Richard: sure! ( runs away ) Beckie: ( sad ) dont worry, Lilly! Everythings gonna be all right! ( later at the hospital ) Lilly: ( Cries and have a bandage around her broken leg ) Agnes: is she gonna be all right, doctor? doctor: well, she is fine, but im afraid that she must stay here for a long time. Conny: how long? Doctor: well lets see here. ( looks at his papers ) two weeks. Lilly: what?! I dont wanna stay here so long! Doctor: sorry, but you must be here in two weeks. Agnes: dont worry, My little angel. we Will visit you. Lilly: really. Agnes: i promise ( kisses her head ) Robin: we must go now, bye Lilly! ( the peterssons goes ) Doctor: dont worry. It just gonna be all right. Lilly: ( sad face ) i hope so. Day 1 week 1 Lilly: im soo bored. Doctor: we have a tv here, so you can watch some cartoons! Lilly: yes! Doctor: but i change the channel! ( turns on the tv ) Lilly: ( sighs ) Doctor: nope! ( changes channel ) nope! ( changes channel ) nope! ( changes into Daisy the donkey ) hmm... Lilly: ( smiles and thinks ) come on! Come on! Doctor: hmm nope! ( changes channel ) Lilly: ( angry face and thinks ) oh, come on! Doctor: ( changes into school channel ) here you go! ( lays the remote on the table and goes away ) the teacher on the show: hello kids! Today we gonna... Lilly: ( looks at the table at the right and thinks ) if i only..( tries to take the remote and takes the remote and thinks) yes! ( changes to Daisy the donkey ) aah...much better! day 4 week 1 Lilly: ( reads a book ) Robin: ( commes in ) Lilly: ( stop Reading ) dad! Robin: i just see what you doing here. Lilly: well, Its really quiet and scary sometimes when others come to me. Robin: okay, but i have a present for You. ( shows a Daisy the doll orginall version ) Lilly: ( gasps ) Its the same one that Anais have! Robin: i hope you like it! Lilly: dad, I LOVE IT! ( Robin hugs Lilly ) Robin: well, i must go now. Se ya later in two weeks! Lilly: ( looks at her doll and hugs it ) i Love dad so much! day 6 week 1 Monica: ( commes in With Billy ) hi Lilly. Lilly: ( annoyed ) oh, Its you! Billy: we Will only se how you doing. By the way, Monica got grounded six days for laughing at you. And theres something Monica wanna say. ( looks angry at her ) Monica: im sorry. Im really,really,really sorry i laughed at ya. Lilly: i forgive you. Billy: WHAT!? ( wispers to Lilly ) dude, are you sure? She have Done many bad things to others. Lilly: ( wispers to Billy ) come on,Billy. Give her a chance. Billy: ( Sighs ) fine. Monica: you really forgive me? Lilly: yeah, but promise not laugh when somebody gets hurted. Monica: i promise. Billy: pfft,sure. ( goes away ) Monica: but it is true! ( goes away ) day 4 week 2 Beckie and Conny: ( commes in with Robin and Agnes ) Lilly: hi! What are you Guys doing here? Agnes: the Doctor told us that you shall get a syringe. Lilly: A SYRINGE?! ( get scared ) Robin: dont worry. We are here. ( later, when the Doctor where ready to give Lilly a syringe ) Doctor: this is not gonna hurt so much. Lilly: mom, i scared. Agnes: dont be scared, Its gonna be all fine. Lilly: you maybe have all right- Doctor: ( give the syringe on Lillys leg ) Lilly: ( does a painfull face ) it. Hurts! Beckie: see? That was not so bad? Lilly: actully, it dosent hurt anymore. after two weeks ( Gumball,Darwin and Anais are walking togheter ) Lilly: hi,Guys! Gumball: Lilly! You all right again! Lilly: i just got a syringe and later They took of My bandage. Darwin: it looks all fine now! Anais: so, can we play now? Lilly: of Course! Anais: well come on then! ( runs away ) Lilly: ( runs and falls ) others: oh,no. Lilly: dont worry! Im fine! others: ( Sighs ) good. Lilly: lets go! ( runs With them ) the end trivia it shows that Lilly is slower than the others.